


Closer

by zvi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Character of Color, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, PWP, Podfic Available, Safer Sex, fluid bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months into their relationship, Callie and Erica get closer than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=callica).



> Written for Callica in Grey's Exchange 2008. No prompt.
> 
> Thank you, annavtree, for pointing out that I could start over.
> 
> Thank you, dodificus, for the [podfic version](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/closer).

Erica pushed Callie back against the bed and pulled at her belt buckle. "I want to go down on you. I want to eat you so bad, you have no idea."

Callie batted Erica's fingers off, got the buckle open herself, pushed her pants down, off, sent the panties to join them seconds later. "Oh, you bet your ass, I do. I know exactly how much." She grabbed Erica's shirt and ripped it over Erica's head. "I'm going to fist you without gloves. I'm going to have you all over my goddamn hands." She pulled her own shirt off, unhooked the bra, was standing naked in Erica's bedroom. She shoved Erica up against the bedroom door and sucked on Erica's right tit, sucked hard and fast the way Erica liked it, careful, careful, careful with the teeth.

"I'm going to get you so goddamn wet. We're going to freaking drown in it. I'll have to turn the mattress over." Erica put her hands on the back of Callie's head, fingers kneading through her hair. "Come on, come on, come on, get my pants, honey. I need you in me."

Callie licked her way down Erica's stomach, tongue tracing the curving softness around her belly button, the little hairs that led down to her pussy. Callie unbuttoned the top button, unzipped the fly, pulled down slacks and the whee little bikini panties Erica had put on. "I love purple."

"I know," said Erica. "You said that when I put them on."

Callie nipped the top of Erica's thigh, hard enough that Erica tapped the back of her head. "It didn't become untrue in the intervening twelve hours." She got her mouth on the other thigh, sucked hard, pulled off to look at the big red spot that came up with satisfaction. "Mine," she said.

Erica laughed at her, pulled her upright, kissed her warm and deep and so hard Callie's chin got wet, which started Callie laughing. "Mine," said Erica. "Mine and naked and mine, finally." She pulled away, walked backwards to the bed and sat on it. "Come here, I'm going to eat you up."

"You want me standing up?" Callie walked over, put her pussy in Erica's face. "That's new."

"No dental dam, so gravity doesn't matter. And, yes, I love to eat pussy this way, you're going to get sick of standing and leaning against walls and," Erica turned and licked up Callie's thigh.

Callie shuddered, spread her legs a little wider in response to the blazing hot wetness, the tingly chill that followed straight on from there. She put her hands on Erica's shoulders, just to hold her balance as Erica did all the things that Erica had been doing for six months, licking and sucking, and added blowing and biting to the formula. Callie felt Erica's mouth _everywhere_ from her knees to her clit, teeth scraping on her thighs, tongue lifting up the hood, hands on her ass instead of holding down a tiny scrap of cherry-flavored latex. It was good, different and new, but good. Not as wet without any added lube, friction creating a different burn, Erica using more pressure. But Erica was touching Callie everywhere, sucking the lips of Callie's pussy, shoving her clit around. "Jesus," said Callie. "Why the fuck didn't we do this earlier? I can't believe—Oh, my god!" Callie folded over the top of Erica's head, rocked by the hard and sudden orgasm. "Oh, shit," she said, as she felt the fluid gushing from her body, felt her knees give out and her thighs relax.

Erica rolled them both backwards but kept on sucking and nibbling, fingers dug in tight on Callie's ass, tongue going further inside Callie's body than Erica had ever been. Erica kept going, kept eating at Callie, pushing and stroking in the familiar ways, in the new ways that had opened up to them when today's bloodwork came back clean.

Callie came again, pulses of pleasure that kept going, going, going in waves that left her shuddering, gasping for air, fingers curled tight in Erica's purple comforter. "Oh," she said. "Enough, enough."

Erica pushed her gently up and then sideways, so Callie landed on her back. "I need a beach towel. That was…not what usually happens."

Callie laughed, weakly. She hadn't quite caught her breath. "You were, goddamn, you were fucking inspired."

"I hate latex." Erica rolled over and kissed her. "I was inspired. You taste fucking incredible."

Callie kissed Erica back, kissed her hard and deep, licked her lips and cheek, kissed her nose. "You're goddamn right, I do." She rubbed Erica's sides, put one hand on Erica's thigh. "I'm going to do you now." She kissed some more, licked at Erica's mouth until the strange sweet, heavy taste of pussy was licked away. "I'm going to crawl inside you. You're going to come so hard, baby, I promise."

Erica squirmed against her, hooked a leg around Callie and ground against her hard and dirty. "Come on then. Put it in me already."

Callie laughed. "Let me go long enough to get the lube."

"Don't need it."

"Whatever," said Callie, but there was a big wet patch on her thigh, and they'd made out in the car a long, long time before they'd made it in Erica's front door. She reached her hand between them and got a couple fingers in Erica, just up to the first knuckle of her hand. Erica was wetter than Callie'd ever felt, like Erica had already come a couple of times. "You didn't get off going down on me, did you?"

Erica huffed, stuck her face in the side of Callie's neck. "Little bit."

"That is…." Incredibly sexy, totally flattering, typical Erica superachievement. Callie had no idea what to say, so she didn't say anything, just pulled back enough to get a better angle on Erica's pussy, to get her fingers futher inside her girl, to make love to Erica from the inside. "Is this good? You want more?"

Erica had reached the place without words, the only feedback Callie got a continuous stream of whimpers and the intensity of the fingers clutching into her shoulders. Erica grabbed at her hard, the whimpers getting faster and higher pitched.

Callie added two more fingers, hand forming a wedge to to get inside Erica. Her thumb stayed outside, strumming Erica's clit in the slow, steady rhythm that turned Erica's whimpers into a constant, piercing squeal. "That's so good, Erica," she said, kissed into the side of Erica's neck, one hand on the back of Erica's head. "You're doing so good, baby. You're going to come for me in just a minute, I know you are, you're so wet and so hot and so ready, right on the verge, you just need a little push, yeah? Just a little bit more, just a tiny bit of stretch, a little bitty burn, and you're gonna go like a rocket, baby," and Callie slipped her thumb off Erica's clit and into Erica's pussy, all the way to her wrist. And Erica went off, mouth hanging wide open, whimpers transformed to deep moans, and Callie felt Erica's body squeeze and release around her hand, again and again and again.

She ran her free hand up and down Erica's body, rubbing Erica's back and belly and ass, shushing and kissing Erica, waiting for the last little ripples to work through Erica's body. Then Callie, slowly and carefully, pulled her hand out, kissing Erica as she did it. Erica whimpered against her mouth the whole time, but fell silent when Callie was finally on the outside.

"You were so good," said Callie. "So good."

Erica laughed, shaky and breathless. "I was good? You were magnificent." Erica hugged Callie, arms tight around her back. "I love you."

"_Te quiero_," breathed Callie into Erica's mouth. "I love being so close to you. I—." She gave up trying to express her feelings and kissed Erica again.

"I know," said Erica. "I know exactly what you mean."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423422) by [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus)




End file.
